


Cat and Jason

by Farseer



Series: Cat stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I can't believe there is a tag for that, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farseer/pseuds/Farseer
Summary: Jason said he is nothing like a cat so Percy tried to prove him wrong.Well it just fluff with no real plot. I adore Jarce and cats so I wrote this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

“Purr…” the little kitten let out a soft mewl and raised up to his hind legs, pushing his soft head against Percy’s hand in demand to more petting. Percy obliged and the petting service resume for the cat great satisfaction.

“Hey Jay,” the sea prince tried to catch his boyfriend attention from his place crouch beside the cat. Said boyfriend was standing a few feets away talking in hush voices with Piper about gods know what and was not paying any attention to the dark hair demigod who he was happen to be dating.

Percy sighed sadly and sat down on the pavement “Cat, you are the only one that love me.” The kitten blinked and crawled into the half-blood lap. Laughing soundlessly Percy scratched Cat behind his ear “Superman he is just like you in the mornings, all fluffy hair and cuteness.”

The last sentence catch Jason attention and the son of Jupiter made a face “I am nothing like a cat,” he said in dismay and tried to ignore Piper’s choked laugh that come from behind him “I am not.” He send a death glare in the direction of the kitten, who looked back at him and yawn, not intimidated at all. 

Percy - his shoulders shaking in laughter and his lips scratch to a lop-side grin - jump up and strolled toward Jason and Piper, Cat cuddled in his arms. “Here babe, pet him.” the blond demigod crossed his hands and turn his back to the kitten and his boyfriend.

“No.”

“But-“

“No.”

Percy his sea-green eyes gleaming mischievously put Cat on the ground and grinned evilly. Standing back up after petting the kitten one last time, he signed Piper to keep quite. The girl hid her smile behind her hand and nodded, guessing what her dark hair friend is about to do.

Percy creeped toward Jason on silent foots and when he come to stand right next to him he started to pet him on the head excitedly, ruffling his blonds locks in all directions. Jason open his mouth to protest but before the first word could leave his lips Percy fingers scratched the perfect spot and all that came out was a stifled groan, a one sounding allot like purr.

“Nothing like a cat, ah?”


End file.
